The Story of Them
by Sekainao
Summary: Japan x Taiwan, suggested HongKong x Taiwan.    Note: The characters, manga and TV show are not mine. Only the plot.    Enjoy x    I tried to make this as romantic as possible, did I succeed?     Sekainao x
1. The Encounter

Chapter 1 : An Encounter

"Ah! Yong Soo get off me!" Yao screamed as Yong glomped him, Yong's  
arms wrapped tightly around Yao's neck nearly half killing him,  
"Huh, Hug! But I love brother Yao! Hugs!" Yong squeezed harder and Yao  
pushed him off his back aggressively and pulled a frown as Yong  
started to cry, "Don't you love me brother Yao . . ." Yong cried as  
Yao walked away and locked the door behind him, the sound of weeping  
still in hearing zone but muffled.

Yao sighed as he saw Hong and Meimei plaiting Daisies under a small  
blossom tree, cuddled together with a sense of happiness between them  
even though that wasn't visible on Hong's face.

"What do you think Hong?" Meimei asked as she showed Hong her chain if  
Daisies,  
"Hm . . . They're good" Hong smiled slightly as Meimei went back to  
work, Hong felt comfortable when he was with his sister. He felt  
relaxed and wouldn't trade her company for anything, he looked up and  
saw Yao as they both smiled.

"Be back in a minute Meimei" Hong said to his sister, her big brown  
eyes staring up at him,  
"Ok, Hong" Meimei immediately went back to her daisies as Hong stared  
at her gracefullness,  
"What is is Yao?" Hong asked his older sibling,  
"Do you like Meimei?" Yao asked playfully, Hong stared at him half  
angrily, "Sorry, I need to talk to you inside"

Reluctantly, Hong went inside with Yao and into his drawing room. Yao  
sat Hong down and said,

"You must keep this a secret from Meimei okay?" Yao asked,

Hong nodded confused,

"As you probably know we Asians are at war with those Europeans and  
Japan" Hong nodded again, "Well, it pains we to say that Japan has  
finally won over me and he ordered me to surrender custody of our dear  
Meimei"

Hong's mouth dropped and Yao could clearly see a small droplet of  
tears drop from his eyes before he wiped them, Yao stood up and stared  
out the window and saw Meimei and Yong (What! How'd he get out!)  
playing by the tree, he sighed,

"I'm sad to see her go" Yao said, Hong looked up and saw that ayao had  
a small area of blood streaked across his military Uniform,  
"Yao?" Hong finally said,  
"Yes?" Yao replied still looking out the window,  
"Why is there blood on your Uniform?" he asked, suddenly Yao's switch  
flicked on. He turned and confessed,  
"Japan cut my back during our conflict, the bastard then ordered  
control of Meimei"

Hong then suddenly went back outside, all the violence just too much  
for him. He suddenly realized how innocent and precious Meimei looked  
whilst under Yao, would she be any happier with Kiku? Time would tell.

Months passed and Yao knew Kiku was becoming impatient and he had to  
tell Meimei sooner or later, he fingers tapped on the table and he  
finally plucked up the courage to say it,

"Meimei!" Suddenly she turned happy as her long black hair swished as  
she did spun,  
"Yes brother Yao?" she replied innocently, she sat down next to Yao as  
he placed her hand in his. Still nervous about what her reaction would  
be,  
"There is a war, in this world. Nobody is safe anymore, especially  
Asia. Do you remember Japan?" Meimei merely nodded, "He is now against  
us"  
"But he does still love us right Yao?" she smiled, "Right?" she said  
as her smile faded, a tear formed in her eye.

For a second there was silence.

"Japan has turned on me and I have lost Meimei" Meimei suddenly looked  
worried, "Japan has ordered custody of you"

Meimei's head went down into the table, her tears running down the  
table legs as she wept. For a couple of minutes Yao didn't speak,

"I am truly sorry, my little Meimei" Yao said softly,  
"When?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"When do I go?" Meimei qq asked,  
"In three days" Yao replied, suddenly Meimei's face turned angry but  
still tearful,  
"Yeah, well thanks for the notice!" Meimei slapped Yao and ran to her  
room, presumed crying.

. . . .

Meimei packed her last suitcase and picked it up by the handle, in the  
hallway there were 6 Asians waiting for her,

"Goodbye, sister" Tibet said,  
"Goodbye, sister" Thailand said,  
"Goodbye, sister" Vietnam said,  
"Goodbye, sister" Hong Kong said,  
"Goodbye, sister" Yong Soo said,

Then China, she stared at him for a while and then said very quickly,  
"Goodbye, Yao" Meimei said as she exited, as she shut the door she  
caught a glimpse of all of her siblings crying.

. . . .

In the end Hong Kong took her to Japan, walking for miles tired Meimei  
so occasionally Hong Kong picked her up and carried her. Meimei sighed  
as if now wanting to go back to Yao's house,

"Its a long way away isn't it?" Meimei asked Hong, he raised one  
eyebrow and nodded,  
"He wants you as far away from yor past life as possible, probably"  
Hong looked forward and put the little female down, he pointed to the  
land in front of him with a small village perched in the centre.  
"Follow that path through the village and you'll find Kiku's place"  
"How will I know which one it is?" Meimei asked holding Hong's red  
sleeve to keep him,  
"Oh, you'll know" He replied softly, suddenly he felt overcome and he  
hugged Meimei, stroking her long black hair that was softer than a  
lotus flower petal.  
"Please don't go, I want to stay with Yao and the others" Meimei said  
almost crying,  
"I'm sorry Meimei, it's not my choice. This isn't my territory, so I  
have to go now. I love you Meimei, come back soon"  
"Goodbye, Hong Kong" Meimei replied, Hong was a bit shocked to see she  
hadn't said I love you back. Obviously as a brother, but she still  
didn't. Maybe she wanted to leave that life behind. Hong left and  
waved to his little sister, she did the same.

. . . .

The village was quirky yet sophisticated, and everybody strared at  
Meimei as she walked past, 'Am I really that different?' she asked  
herself, she lowered her head as if ashamed. But then it went back up  
again as she saw Kiku's big, glass house at the top of the path. She  
didn't gasp or smile, she repressed the feelig instead. As if not  
wanting to see her brother again.

She knocked on the glass front door and waited with her heavy load in  
both hands, a servant came out very elegantly and asked,

"Name?" she asked politely,  
"Meimei" she replied gloomily,  
The servant's smiled dropped, "Oh, you poor thing. Caught up in all  
this, well Kiku is just in here if it makes you any better?'

It didn't.

"Master Kiku, somebody is here to see you" the servant said,  
Kiku turned, he had brown eyes and black short hair. Average,  
"Meimei!" he exclaimed, he came to Meimei and opened his arms to hug  
her. But she stepped back allowing Kiku hug the air, rather than her,  
"What's wrong?" Kiku asked sadly,  
"What's wrong? What's fucking wrong! You are my problem I will be  
upstairs and if you need me then tough shit!" Meimei went upstairs and  
the servant showed her to her room, she didn't hate it but the fact  
that it was in control of Kiku. It made her sick.

She changed into her red, Chinese dress, it was red with yellow  
flowers and a yellow ribbon tied around he waist. Which only reminded  
her of Hong, but the fact that she had a blue and a green one only  
made things worse. She reluctantly went downstairs to get herself a  
cup of tea, Kiku was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a small  
box in his hand. Meimei came gently downstairs with her frail hands  
softly touching the banister, her image was perfect except her confused face that didn't put Kiku off though.

"Hi Meimei, listen I'm sorry about earlier. It was just a misunderstanding, wasn't it?" Kiku asked, Meimei merely walked past Kiku and into the kitchen placing a cup on the top and boiling the water. She put a teabag in her cup as Kiku kept babbling,

" . . . That's exactly why I am here to tell you-" Kiku started, Meimei cut him off,

"Listen, Kiku. You're a nice guy and all but we're never going to be as close as we were when we were younger. It's a big world and at the moment it's at war" Meimei poured the hot water into the cup and poured in milk as she stirred with a spoon, "You do realize that being as I am generally - or was – under Chinese Territory, being as you declared war against the Chinese then I am technically allowed to hate you, so don't try changing my mind. I am under China's impressions and I need to keep them" she sipped her tea,

"Yes, I suppose so. But still, despite what you have said, here . . ." Kiku held out the box and Meimei set her cup down and opened it, it was a shiny silver necklace with the letter 'M' on it. Meimei was speechless; he was supposed to hate her. But instead . . . this?

"T-thank you, K-kiku" Meimei stammered, she carefully took it out of the case and reached to put it on, but Kiku stopped her arm,

"No, it's being a true gentleman to put it on for the lady" Kiku said, he gently touched Meimei's hand in order to take the necklace. He was like electric as the shock of his hand pulsed through Meimei's hand, she blushed,

"Ok" she replied shyly, she moved her long sleek hair from her back and Kiku placed it on, feeling compelled to stroke the back of her neck. He resisted, Meimei was resisting the urge to blush to red, she resisted too. Courageously Meimei, looked at the necklace and then at Kiku who was just about to walk away when Meimei stopped him. They both smiled.

Kiku touched Meimei's jaw gently and softly, leaning closer to plant his lips on hers. Meimei smiled again, but brighter. Her hand rested on his shoulder as the very soft and tender kiss ended finally. Both of them blushed red, Meimei left with a huge, childlike smile on her face.


	2. The Love

Taiwan raced upstairs into her new room; she looked around and slammed the door behind her with her cheeks blushing wildly. She had actually kissed Kiku? And he liked it? She didn't really know. But all she knew was that she had kissed Kiku and she felt really good about it, she hadn't seen her brother in such a while that she felt so stubborn in confronting him. But when she decided that Kiku was a nice guy, she … kissed him?

She smiled giddily and skipped around her room, whilst Kiku was still frozen and blushing he let out a small squeak as if surprised by Meimei's sign of affection. He liked it and he wasn't sure if she REALLY liked him, but if she had the courage to do something like that then … she did like him. Maybe even love him. Kiku smiled and went upstairs pausing behind Meimei's door, sighing heavily he knocked. He froze,

"Who is it?" Meimei said giggling,

"Uhm … um … Kiku, Meimei" he replied, it felt weird saying her name, but he had to get used to it.

"Come in, Kiku" she said, he took the handle and pushed it to walk in. He found Meimei sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window, with her back toward Kiku. Just staring out the window at the blue sky and the Japanese birds that sat on the windowsill,

"Hello, Meimei" he said bravely, she didn't look behind she buried her head in between her legs as if embarrassed. "What's wrong, Meimei?" he asked sitting next to her, immediately she looked up and threw her arms around Kiku taking him by sudden surprise. As she did she pressed her soft lips on his, Kiku looked shocked and let out a muffled moan. But after a few seconds he quite enjoyed it and let his arms embrace young Meimei, they kissed for a while and hours seemed to pass by before they finally let go,

"Surprised?" Meimei asked breathless,

"Certainly, again?" Kiku asked, Meimei giggled as she sat up on her bed stating at her new lover,

"I love you, Kiku" she said as Kiku crept next to her, she smiled in glee as he kissed her on the cheek,

"I love you too, Meimei" she hugged him romantically as he placed his hand on her shoulder, accidentally pulling down the sleeve on her red dress. Meimei let go and looked at her sleeve exposing her white bra strap, she smiled at Kiku who just looked frozen, "I'm so sorry, Meimei. I didn't mean to-"

"Shush, Kiku. It's okay, I don't mind if you have a soft spot for me"

"I'm glad"

Meimei kissed Kiku on the lips, but passionately Kiku was brave enough to slip his tongue into Meimei's mouth, Kiku could tell Meimei was smiling while he did so. As he fell back onto the bed, Meimei was half on half off Kiku so he could clearly see that Meimei was slowly taking off her red dress. Kiku had never seen a naked woman before, and he didn't really have any experience in bed. How was he going to do this sort of thing with Meimei?

The kiss ended and Kiku examined Meimei's beautifully constructed body, he touched her cheek and Meimei pulled the covers over them both as they both let away their troubles with the night of lovemaking and dreams.

The night kept going with them both kissing and passionately making love to one another, then as the streaks of light came through it was morning. But when morning finally showed its light they were both asleep cuddled up next to each other after their own night, breathing softly they were still embraced.

Kiku opened his brown eyes and squinted at the sunlight, but smiled as he sat up and saw the beautiful woman next to him. He laid his hand of her cheek as he lay down again; sleepily Meimei opened her eyes and saw her lover in front of her. She smiled and placed her hand on his, Kiku felt more confident now and braver than he was before.

"Morning, Kiku" Meimei said, the hint of tiredness still in her tone. She turned and looked up at the ceiling feeling happy about what she and Kiku still had even though they weren't technically related; she loved him with all her life. Kiku leaned over the bed to pick up his clothes and slipped them on; Meimei yawned and picked up her silk gown to put it on. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and drank tea in the kitchen, they were too nervous to talk and the Japanese custom in Kiku's house was to drink and eat in silence.

Meimei put her tea down and took a napkin to wipe her mouth she walked past Kiku, pecking a kiss on his cheek blushing. He smiled and kissed her back, both of them blushing like they had just met. Meimei got dressed into her blue flowing dress; it was plain except for the festive bow tied around her waist. Because Kiku and she were going to America's house for a ball, it would last all day and all night so Meimei had to look beautiful. She took her blue flower hairpin and examined it, it was the pin that Yao had got for her 15th Birthday and she had taken great care of it in the last 4 years. She stuck it in her hair and then she twirled and watched her dress do the same.

"Perfect" she said to herself, Kiku walked into her room with his black tux on. He was holding a small wooden box, Meimei looked confused.

"Here" he handed the box to Meimei and she opened it, her jaw dropped as inside was a real blue sapphire. She turned to Kiku and he stood closer, "This gem has been in my family for generations, though small in size it still has its purpose" Kiku took the gem out and only then Meimei realised that it was a ring, he placed it on her fourth finger and she was frozen in excitement,

"Kiku, thank you" Meimei managed to say, he smiled and held both her hands,

"Meimei" she looked up, "I know that we obviously love each other, I know that I love you and I know that we have both surrendered each other's hearts to one another" she nodded, "Now will you …" he gulped, "…Marry me?" she smiled and hugged Kiku. He didn't know it that was a pity hug or a real one, he froze and wrapped his arms around her waist and he knew his answer when they both kissed. When Meimei released, she smiled again and replied,

"Yes, Kiku. I will" and they both kissed again.

After that they both had to set off, both in one car they rode to the airport to the private airplane. As Yao was poor because he had to feed all his siblings he could not afford to take Meimei and the others abroad, plus Yao was very protective of the small nations. Especially Viet and Taiwan, the act of females was very prejudice.

They boarded the jet and within three hours they arrived in America, things between Alfred and Japan had been a bit shaky since the bombing in WWII. It had only between three months since then, but Japan was a very forgiving person and decided to patch things up with a ball unknowingly accepting that he would have Meimei back then.

He led Meimei out the jet and they linked arms all the way to the staircase. Because the jet landing area was on top of the ballroom and there was a small staircase that led down to the top floor of Alfred's mansion, it was a very big foyer. They signed in at the desk because Alfred was very conscience of who entered his mansion; the receptionist flipped through sheets of guests and shook his head,

"I'm sorry but I can't see you on the list" Matthew said to Kiku,

"Alfred personally invited us, how are we not on the list?"

"I'll go see Mr Jones" Matthew left the desk and peered through the curtain and sure enough, Alfrdd came through and flipped through the sheets he pointed to a part of the list and hit Matthew of the head, "OW!" and then Alfred left, eyeing Kiku as he did,

"You may pass" Matthew said, "but wait. Who is this woman?" he pointed to Meimei,

"This is Taiwan, under my rule" Kiku replied, he smiled at Meimei,

"Oh, you may pass then. Nice to meet you Meimei" Matthew said to her,

"Same to you Matthew" and with that they passed through the curtain into the ballroom, Meimei gasped, "Gosh, it's big Kiku"

"Indeed" Kiku sighed, probably got this from the money of the government after he bombed me, Kiku thought,

They saw Alfred talking to Arthur and France, America laughed and saw the two standing there. He bid the two men farewell and walked to the couple,

"Hello, Kiku. Long time no see" he said,

"Hello, Alfred" Kiku replied, shaking hands. Alfred looked at Meimei who was lost in looking around, realising that she was the only woman there,

"Who's this then?" he took Meimei's hand and kissed it, looking up at her, "Your sister?"

"Um…" The kissing of his lover's hand annoyed him, "She's my lover" he held her hand,

"Ah . . . you have done well. She's purely beautiful, see you later tonight Kiku. Your room is number 214" Alfred turned to Meimei, "And mine is 219 if you need me" he winked and he walked away. Meimei turned to Kiku,

"Did he just hit on me?" she asked Kiku,

"I think so" Kiku nodded, "But you are mine right?" he asked,

"Of course"

Then the bell rang and the sound of the receptionist stopped everybody,

"COULD EVERYBODY PLEASE GO TO THEIR ROOMS TO GET READY, THE NIGHT BALL STARTS IN THREE HOURS. REPEAT THREE HOURS THANK YOU!" Then the click of the microphone stopped and everybody formally went to their rooms to change.


	3. The End

Meimei changed out of her blue dress and swiftly put her long, exceptionally beautiful black dress that touched the floor with grace in her every step. Kiku changed too, but from his white tux to his black to match Meimei. She took out the blue clip and put her black one in instead, Kiku walked in and admired Meimei's silk black dress. He placed his hands around her hips and spun her around to face him, their lips were an inch from kissing and they both acknowledged that their outfits were impressive.

"You look fantastic" Kiku said to Meimei,

She giggled, "Same to you, never seen you this smart before"

"You haven't seen me in like 5 years" Kiku laughed, Meimei stood corrected,

"Touché" Meimei said, adjusting her long brown hair so it fell behind her shoulders,

"Shall we go?" KIku said holding his arm out to her; she smiled and placed her arm in his,

"Well shall" she kissed Kiku on the cheek and they approached the stairs. Down to the main hall.

The main hall wasn't the same as before, it was a different one. Bigger and more formal, Meimei hadn't seen something as posh as this. They walked over to Alfred and Kiku tapped his shoulder, he turned and greeted the Japanese man and the Taiwanese woman …. Flirty.

"Good Evening, Alfred" Kiku greeted,

"Good Evening, Mr Jones" Meimei greeted,

"Please, call me Alfred" he kissed her hand again, "Meimei" she snatched her hand away and wrapped it around Kiku's arm as if scared. She said to Kiku,

"I am going to wander around and meet people, okay?" Meimei said,

"Ok, see you in a bit" Kiku replied, as Meimei left Kiku and Alfred stared at each other. "You know I still haven't forgiven you"

"I know that, you think I invited so we could be friends? You were wrong, all those people I killed I feel glad about. Satisfied you might say"

Kiku clenched his fists, "Innocent people, you killed children and I intend to get even about this. For those young ones who died, I have nothing left to do. To never hurt my people again, I surrender to you America"

"I'm glad I don't have to kill anymore, I'm glad I have won" Reluctantly they shook hands and Alfred walked away smiling.

Meimei had met Arthur Kirkland and they both seemed to get along fine,

"So, what are Fish and Chips?" Meimei asked,

"Fried potatoes are Chips and fish you probably know" Arthur replied,

"Oh, I must have some sometime, they sound nice"

"Oh they are, have you tried tea?"

"Only green tea, is there any other tea?" Meimei asked,

"There's some over there, it's very nice. But you might want to try it with sugar first, goodbye. I hope to see you soon" Arthur said as he left,

"Same to you, goodbye" she replied,

She had made a couple of friends actually; she had actually got along with Elizabeta and Roderich. She even managed to hold a humorous conversation with Ivan, until Natayla showed up that is. Until she started to wander outside the ballroom and inspected Alfred's home, his real home was downstairs and she heard loud bangs from the cupboard. Meimei inspected the cupboard and entered a small room, possibly used for storing things, as she walked in she saw a small cat banging against the walls for escape. She smiled and picked up the small animal, cradling it in her arms and then it leapt out of her arms and behind the door was Alfred leaning on the doorframe, staring at Meimei as if in love.

"You're an adventurous one, aren't you?" he walked closer as Meimei walked away backwards, "You're very beautiful" he took off his glasses and leaned over as Meimei had nowhere else to run to, "You are Kiku's lover I believe?"

Meimei went to slap him; Alfred took her arm stopping the impact,

"Fuck off, you American shit! You hurt Kiku I swear I will kill you!" Meimei shouted, Alfred smiled and locked the door. Trapping them both in the room, he placed his hands on her hips and leaned his head closer to hers. Stopping their lips meeting Meimei turned to one side, Alfred smiled touching Meimei's hair and kissing the black flower pinned into it,

"Tonight, you will remember" Alfred said, he kissed her cheek. Meimei let a tear drop fall. She knew where this was going,

"No, it won't" a voice said from the door. Meimei's eyes opened wide, she knew that voice. It was Kiku and in his hand was a Samurai,

"Kiku!" shouted Meimei happily, she tried to escape Alfred's grasp. Alfred turned to the tear filled Meimei and shouted at her,

"Shut up, you Taiwanese slut!" Alfred exclaimed, he slapped Meimei on the side of her face and she dropped to the ground,

"That's it!" Kiku said to Alfred, "You're going to die!" he drew his sword out and pointed it at the American, all he did was smiled,

"Oh yeah?" he replied, out of his pocket he drew a handgun. The sobbing Taiwanese woman with blood strain across her cheek looked up, Alfred turned to her and pulled the hammer on his gun and pointed it at Meimei. She gasped and more tears formed, Kiku stood frozen, "You come forward anymore and I'll kill her, I'm not afraid to do that"

"You bastard" Kiku murmured, he circled Alfred and turned to his lover and nearly cried. How did they get this way?

"Go ahead, kill me. If you have the guts" Alfred said to Kiku, without hesitation Kiku raised his samurai to kill him. And so Alfred, also without hesitation, fired the gun. Kiku stared at his shot lover, and then filled with rage he stabbed Alfred, blood spilling through the floor. Kiku fell to his knees and hugged his lover who had been shot in the hip, Meimei was still alive but she was very weak. Her blood stained her dress and Kiku's tux, but he still embraced his lover and they still kissed. But Meimei's weak lifeless body felt like it had no life left in it, even though she was breathing. Her side still gushing out blood, Kiku lifted Meimei up and carried her to the ballroom to ask for help.

"I'm scared, Kiku. Will I die?" Meimei asked, her looked into her brown eyes and sighed,

"I'll make sure of it, whatever it takes"

"What about blood loss?" Meimei asked,

"It's a risk, my love" he kissed her eye as she closed her eyes to sleep, as Kiku entered the ballroom everybody circled around the two as Kiku laid Meimei down on the ballroom floor.

"What happened?" One nation asked, they all looked worried,

"She's going to go to sleep now, an eternal sleep. Of which she'll never wake" Kiku looked at his lover, tears falling from his eyes. He held his samurai up to his neck, everybody froze.

Kiku had never felt so courageous.

**Sorry about the cheesy ending, I wondered how to end it because I'm not good at sad and deathly endings. But what do you think to it?**

**Do you think I should have done something different?**

**MeimeiPandatha**

**x**


End file.
